hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2015 Pacific Hurricane Season (Puffle's Hypothetical Version)
Seasonal summary ImageSize = width:800 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/05/2015 till:01/12/2015 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/05/2015 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤39_mph_(≤62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157_mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:28/05/2015 till:04/06/2015 color:C3 text:"Andres (C3)" from:31/05/2015 till:09/06/2015 color:C5 text:"Blanca (C5)" from:10/06/2015 till:13/06/2015 color:TS text:"Carlos (TS)" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/05/2015 till:01/06/2015 text:May from:01/06/2015 till:01/07/2015 text:June from:01/07/2015 till:01/08/2015 text:July from:01/08/2015 till:01/09/2015 text:August from:01/09/2015 till:01/10/2015 text:September from:01/10/2015 till:01/11/2015 text:October from:01/11/2015 till:01/12/2015 text:November TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson hurricane wind scale)" The Accumulated Cyclone Energy (ACE) index for the season as of 03:00 UTC on June 11 is 39.68 units. The season's first named storm, Andres, developed two weeks after the official start of the season. Andres later reached peak intensity as a Category 4 hurricane on June 1. On June 3, Blanca became both earliest second hurricane and second major hurricane in the basin since reliable records began. Storms Hurricane Andres On May 23, the National Hurricane Center began monitoring the potential for tropical cyclogenesis well south of Mexico over the following days. A large area of disturbed weather formed two days later, steadily organizing to become Tropical Depression One-E at 09:00 UTC on May 28. With an increase in spiral banding and an expanding central dense overcast, the depression was upgraded to Tropical Storm Andres six hours later. Directed west-northwest and eventually northwest by a ridge over Mexico, the cyclone steadily organized despite moderate northerly shear. At 21:00 UTC on May 29, Andres intensified into a Category 1 hurricane, and by 15:00 UTC on May 30, the cyclone further strengthened into a Category 2 hurricane. Although forecasts did not indicate additional strengthening, Andres began a period of rapid deepening the following day, becoming one of only five major hurricanes during the month of May at 21:00 UTC and further intensifying into a Category 4 at 03:00 UTC on June 1. Andres ultimately reached its peak intensity early on June 1 with winds of 150 mph (240 km/h). Thereafter, the system moved over cooler waters and into a more stable environment which imparted weakening. Over the next few days, Andres continued to weaken, and by June 3, the NHC determined that it had weakened into a tropical storm. Further weakening ensured, with Andres being designated as a remnant low on June 4. Moisture extending from the remnants of Andres brought light rain to parts of the Southwest United States, with Phoenix, Arizona having measurable precipitation on June 5 for the first time since records began in 1896. This moisture further extended into Colorado, resulting in scattered severe thunderstorms. Hurricane Blanca A tropical wave first monitored by the NHC late on May 27 spawned a weak area of low pressure well south of Acapulco, Mexico two days later. Plagued by strong upper-level winds from nearby Hurricane Andres, the disturbance slowly organized into the season's second tropical depression at 22:30 UTC on May 31 and further into Tropical Storm Blanca at 15:00 UTC the following day. Moving little within a weak steering regime, the cyclone began rapid deepening by June 2 as the environment became increasingly favorable; at 21:00 UTC, it was upgraded to a Category 1 hurricane, marking the earliest instance of the second hurricane on record in the East Pacific. A period of rapid intensification began thereafter as a pinhole eye became evident on satellite, and Blanca was upgraded to a Category 4 hurricane at 15:00 UTC on June 3, the earliest instance of the second major hurricane on record in the East Pacific. This broke the previous record set by Hurricane Cristina the previous year which reached major status on June 12, 2014. During this time, Blanca reached its peak intensity as a Category 4 hurricane with winds of 140 mph, and pressure of 943 hPa. Significant upwelling of cooler waters, with some areas falling from , brought on by the hurricane's slow motion began taking its toll early on June 4. Its eye quickly collapsed and convection began propagating away from the center. Reconnaissance aircraft flew into the storm on June 5 and found Blanca to have degraded to Category 1 status, with hurricane-force winds confined to a small area in the southeastern eyewall. Owing to favorable conditions, Blanca rapidly reintensified and reached its secondary peak as a Category 4 with winds of 130 mph (215 km/h) on June 6. Thereafter, cooler waters and southeasterly wind shear prompted a weakening phase once more. After weakening to a tropical storm on June 7, Blanca made landfall around 12:00 UTC on June 8, near Puerto Cortés with winds of 45 mph (75 km/h) and became the earliest instance of a landfall in Baja California during the course of a year since records began in 1949. Thereafter, Blanca weakened to a tropical depression before degenerating into a remnant low early on June 9 as convection diminished. On June 3, precautionary alerts were raised across the Mexican states of Baja California Sur, Colima, Guerrero, Jalisco, Michoacán, Nayarit, Oaxaca, and Sinaloa, due to potential impacts from the hurricane. A collective 3,300 troops from the Mexican Army and Navy were deployed to Baja California Sur to ensure the safety of residents. Waves up to damaged coastal installations in Puerto Vallarta, Jalisco. Across Baja California Sur, high winds downed power lines and left 104,106 residents without electricity. The Comisión Federal de Electricidad (CFE) deployed 2,394 personnel with 849 vehicles, 160 cranes, and 4 helicopters to restore power; 90 percent of the outages were fixed within 12 hours of the storm. Tropical Storm Carlos Late on June 2, the NHC indicated the potential for an area of disturbed weather to form south of El Salvador and Guatemala over subsequent days. This forecast came to fruition early on June 7, when convection began to increase in association with a trough of low pressure south of the Gulf of Tehuantepec. With favorable environmental conditions, the disturbance acquired sufficient organization to be declared a tropical depression at 21:00 UTC on June 10.